


Братья

by Luche, siromanez



Series: Harry Potter: ultimate heros [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Death Eaters, Drabble, Family Drama, Gen, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Minor Canonical Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luche/pseuds/Luche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Неудачный эксперимент c зельем и семейные проблемы в воспоминаниях и наяву.





	

— Ты можешь поверить, что экзамены закончились? — Питер жевал травинку и, щурясь, считал, сколько раз запущенная Сириусом галька отскочит от воды. — Шесть.

— Легко. Твоя очередь.

— Потом, лень вставать. И почему я к арифмантике так плохо готовился? Жалко, теперь точно тролля схлопочу.

— А я ни о чем не жалею, — Сириус разглядывал облака. — И не раскаиваюсь.

— Никогда?

Сириус поддел ногой какую-то корягу, да так, что она полетела в воду, обернулся к Питеру.

— Только Лунатику не говори, он слишком хороший для этого дерьма, — они понимающе друг другу усмехнулись. — Вот посмотри на себя, сколько раз ты жалел насчет арифмантики?

— Лучше не считать!

— Вот именно. И где результат? Пустые слова. Если сам выбрал, зачем скулить? Прошлого не изменишь. А если раскаиваться всерьез, Хвост, если всерьез войной против себя самого до конца, расплатиться по всем счетам… Иногда лучше умереть.

Сириус по-собачьи мотнул головой, сунул руки в карманы и быстро зашагал вдоль берега.

Питер, сложив ладонь козырьком, смотрел, как Бродяга уходит, потом выплюнул изжеванную травинку, плюхнулся на траву, зевнул и пробормотал:

— А с арифмантикой надо что-то решать, потом.

 

* * *

 

— …Когда мама нас нашла, я еще сказал, помню, мам, смотри, как весело. Все время ждал, что она улыбнется, погладит меня по голове. И откуда я это взял? Она никогда так не делала. Вышло в точности как всегда, я только что рассказывал…

— Да-а-а, ты рассказывал, — тоскливо протянул Эйвери.

Дознаватель из него вышел отвратный, вопросы он формулировал неточно, выдохся за час. Мягкое кресло, да и вся эта комната с глупыми цветочными обоями мало располагали к собранности.

— Не перебивай его, Эйвери. Продолжай, Редж.

— Она кричала, не могла подобрать нам подходящее наказание, мы сами должны были придумывать, разные, это было так долго, мы устали, ей не ничего не нравилось. Еще… просить прощения у нее и у портрета прадедушки, это был его гобелен, который мы испортили, у других портретов просить прощения, потом на коленях. Сириус совсем не плакал, а я почти все время…

— Снейп, это переходит все границы! — Эйвери вскочил. — Давай, записывай, детская шалость номер… сотый, не меньше. Бред! Зачем этот фарс, что нового мы узнаем?

Снейп, сидевший на жестком стуле, прямой как палка, поправил флакон с веритасерумом и, не переставая записывать, вкрадчиво сказал:

— Я фиксирую ход эксперимента. Редж, ты раньше это скрывал?

— Да. Нет.

— Этот рассказ связан с твоим желанием получить метку?

— Да.

— Как? — заинтересовался Снейп.

— Я не знаю.

— Вот она истина! — вспылил Эйвери. — Никогда так не допрашивали новичков. Ты такой наивный, Снейп. Они над нами издеваются с этим заданием. Или нет? Ты правда зелье испытываешь?

— Продолжай, Редж, — монотонно произнес Снейп.

— Потом она говорила про семейный суд, что домашние эльфы знают больше нас о чести. Собиралась рассказать отцу, но… Сириус будто с ума сошел, кричал, что один виноват. И про гобелен, и что хотел сбежать к магглам и меня подговаривал. Врал, конечно. С гобеленом была моя затея, а он не собирался сбегать, только хотел сильнее взбесить маму, нарывался. Орали как баньши. Потом его пороли. А про меня мама забыла, как обычно. А я забыть не мог. Плохое надо исправлять, иначе все пойдет хуже и хуже. Без палочки было сложно, но я знал про стихийную магию. Если очень захотеть и стараться, должно выйти. У меня вышло, на четвертый или пятый день гобелен стал как новый, совсем новый, вчера сделанный. А я сильно заболел, еще думал, если умереть, мама станет плакать?

Эйвери глухо застонал. Наступила тишина.

— Все? — сдавленно спросил Снейп.

— Да.

— Брата наказали вместо тебя?

— Да.

— А ты хотел и это исправить?

— Я не мог придумать как.

— Редж, что бы ты отдал...

— Снейп, прекрати! — брезгливо встрял Эйвери.

— Чтобы это исправить? — закончил Снейп упрямо.

— Все что угодно.

— Северус, время вышло.


End file.
